fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
洛伊德
洛伊德（Lloyd、ロイド） Roido)全名 Lloyd Reed (ロイド • リーダス） is a non-playable character in 是''聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍中不可使用的角色，他有另個稱號叫'白狼'（White Wolf、白狼）and is a skilled swordsman belonging to the Black Fang. He is the older of Brendan's two sons, the younger being Linus Reed. He is also a member of the dreaded Four Fangs, the most powerful members of the Black Fang. 資料 Not much is known of the Swordmaster, though it is likely that when his father, Brendan Reed, formed the Black Fang, he was taught the craft of the sword and eventually became a skilled swordsman. Along with his brother, the Mad Dog Linus, he became one of the legendary Four Fangs. Later, the Valkyrie 烏爾斯拉 and the Assassin Jerme joined them, though Jerme was soon replaced in favor of Nergal's top assassin, 賈法爾. Sometime after Nergal gets wounded, he sends his morph, the seductive Sonia, to persuade Brendan to order the Black Fang's Four Fangs to slay 艾利烏德, 海克托爾, and their companions. Sonia easily convinces the leader to issue his orders, though three of the four fangs, Linus, Ursula, and himself, are suspicious. Despite this, they are forced to comply. Should the combined levels of the three lords, Eliwood, Hector, and 琳, total 50 or higher, they will arrive in a town in Bern. Shortly after, Linus and himself trail after them. Lloyd gives Linus explicit instructions not to confront the lords, though, impatient and impulsive as he is, Linus attacks the lords but loses. He runs off after they spare him but is confronted by Limstella, one of Nergal's morphs. The morph quickly drains the quintessence of the Hero, killing him instantly. Shortly after the skirmish, Lloyd finds his brother killed, and vows vengeance on the lords. Lloyd will then be seen guarding the shrine of Bern, confronting the lords only with the notion of either avenging his brother or dying and joining him. Should the total level of the three lords be under 50, Lloyd and Linus will encounter the lords in a foggy valley in Bern. Lloyd sends Linus off to report that they've located their targets and he fights the lords alone, but is eventually bested after a fiery skirmish, though is spared by the three. He, in turn, spares them, though after departing, he is confronted by Limstella, one of Nergal's morphs. The morph quickly drains the quintessence of the Swordmaster, killing him instantly. Linus later finds his body and swears vengeance on the lords. If this path is chosen, Linus will guard the shrine of Bern. Despite all possible paths, Lloyd is resurrected by Nergal in the Dragon's Gate, along with Linus, Ursula, Jerme, Darin, Uhai, Kenneth, and his father, Brendan Reed. 個性 Unlike his younger brother, Lloyd is calm and composed, willing to take any order that his father gives, even if he does not like the grip that Sonia has taken on the Black Fang. In his own words, ''"The brothers Reed dispense the Fang's justice." 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;白狼 :A member of the Black Fang assassins. Delivers justice to those they deem criminals. Known as the White Wolf. Son of the group's leader登場作品：Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword. 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= 鋼劍 }} 劍 |Skill= 銀劍 冰點 }} 劍 |Skill= 銀劍 冰點 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 ''聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍 Chapter 23 *Note: Depending on the combined levels of your lords, you will fight either Linus before Lloyd, or Lloyd before Linus. |-|Non-Hector Hard Mode= |-|Hector Hard Mode= ''*''Dropped when defeated. ''**''Hector's Story only. Chapter 27 |-|Non-Hector Hard Mode= |-|Hector Hard Mode= ''*''Dropped when defeated Final Chapter |-|Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode= ''*''Dropped when defeated 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped 名言 ''The Blazing Blade :Lloyd/The Blazing Blade Quotes ''覺醒'' 英雄雲集 :Lloyd/Heroes Quotes 語源 Lloyd means "grey" in Welsh. His brother Linus's name also means "grey." Perhaps this alludes to the fact that the brothers are neither "good" nor "evil," but add shades of gray to the game's story. 軼事 *Lloyd and Linus are similar to Glen and Cormag from 聖火降魔錄_聖魔之光石. One is killed by an ally, who frames the opposite side, then the other goes for revenge. Unlike Cormag, neither brother joins the player. *Lloyd is the only Swordmaster in the game not of Sacaen heritage. *Lloyd shares an A-rank support with Linus, and both will provide bonuses to each other in the final chapter. *If Lloyd is the boss of chapter 27, he will not attack Nino. Linus, on the other hand, will. *Lloyd has a completely unique Swordmaster sprite, in which he is wearing a long coat. His brother Linus also shares this trait, except he is a Hero. *Lloyd shares his English voice actor, Kaiji Tang, with 奧丁, 東雲, Ignatius and 拿榭恩. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Lloyd's Grand Hero Battle map is based on his version of The Blazing Blade Chapter 23E/24H. *In Heroes, ''Lloyd is currently the only Grand Hero not to appear in any of the main story chapters or paralogues. *In ''Heroes, Lloyd's artwork depicts him wielding the Regal Blade, despite the fact that the weapon was bestowed on him after his death. 圖片 File:Lloyd Heroes.png|Artwork of Lloyd from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Lloyd Fight.png|Artwork of Lloyd from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lloyd Skill.png|Artwork of Lloyd from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Lloyd Damaged.png|Artwork of Lloyd from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:B07-044SR.png|Lloyd as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B07-045HN.png|Lloyd as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Lloyd/Linus card 25.jpg|Lloyd (along with Linus) as a Swordmaster in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Lloyd.png|Lloyd's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Lloyd-cara.gif|Lloyd's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Th Lloyd.gif|Lloyd, a swordmaster, attacking with a critical hit. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色